


Making Up for Lost Time

by Shelly



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly/pseuds/Shelly
Summary: Lucifer is back from Hell and settling into a somewhat domestic routine with Chloe and Trixie. When he offers to step in as a pseudo-dad for Trixie, Chloe finds out why he's not the same Devil who left her on the balcony.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic 1) in ten years, 2) in this fandom, and 3) with an explicit rating.
> 
> Yes, I *am* nervous.

“But Mooooom!”

Lucifer paused when he heard Trixie’s voice through the closed door and briefly reconsidered his dinner plans. This wasn’t her usual pleading (which was generally preceded by several “whataboutif”s and “pleasepleaseplease”s). This was genuine disappointment. And if there was one thing the recently-returned-to-LA King of Hell knew, it was disappointment.

He drew in a breath, steeled himself, and opened the door.

Chloe was at the kitchen counter, slicing cucumber, and Trixie was perched on a barstool, chin resting on her hands, looking as if her world was coming to an end. Neither of them looked up to greet him, so he quietly closed the door behind him and waited.

“Trix, I know you’re upset. But you know what our jobs are like. Your dad had no choice. Trust me, he would much rather be spending the evening with you.” She scraped the cucumber slices neatly on top of the salad and placed the cutting board and knife in the sink. “I was there when he got the assignment, and I promise you that he tried his hardest to get out of it.”

Trixie let out a huff and nodded. “Okay.” Clearly, her tone of voice showed that she was anything but okay.

Lucifer cleared his throat, and both ladies turned their attention to him. “If it’s a bad time . . . “ he started. Chloe smiled tightly and shook her head, motioning for him to come closer. He did, placing the bottle of wine he’d brought on the counter before wrapping her in a hug.

She relaxed into his arms and sighed. “It’s never a bad time, Lucifer,” she whispered. Then she stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Trixie’s upset because Dan had to cancel some plans with her.”

A year ago, Lucifer would have made a snarky comment about Douchy Deadbeat Dads, and, to be fair, the thought did cross his mind. Instead, he frowned in sympathy and addressed Trixie. “I’m sorry to hear that, Urchin. I’m sure he’ll make it up to you.” If his heart warmed just a little when he saw Chloe’s slight but proud smile at his response, he didn’t let it show.

Trixie shrugged and opened a textbook. "I know he will," she said, her voice still thick with disappointment. "And I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. I guess I was just really looking forward to this. It's okay, though. I'll be fine." With that, she picked up her pencil and started on her homework. 

Lucifer looked to Chloe for a sign on how, or if, he should respond. Chloe shook her head and handed him the dinner plates, motioning toward the table. She followed behind him with the silverware and softly explained, "Dan was supposed to go with her to the Pantages to see My Fair Lady tomorrow night. It’s kind of a rite of passage at her school, ‘Date Night with Dad’ - like a fancier Daddy-Daughter Dance.”

"Ah, I see." He didn't, though, and the questions came pouring out. "Isn't that a bit dated and exclusionary? I mean, what about the spawn with absent fathers? Or two mothers?" He set the last plate on the table and turned to Chloe. "Beatrice is a bright child. Surely she sees that."

Chloe leaned against the dining table and tilted her head, looking at him with an odd smile. His brow furrowed, wondering what he possibly could have said to have her looking at him like that. It was a new look - different from her delighted smile (reserved for when he was particularly clever) or her exasperated frown (usually accompanied by an eye roll and reserved for when he was particularly clever but in a not-so-helpful way). This one, though, he hadn’t quite figured out yet, but she’d been using it often since his return. 

Chloe reached out and gently placed her hand on his cheek, derailing his train of thought. "I'm sure she's aware of the social injustice of the theme. That doesn't mean she shouldn't want to enjoy that time with her father."

The oven timer buzzed, and Chloe abruptly removed her hand, sliding it down his chest, fingers caressing the lapel of his jacket on the way. "Open the wine while I get the lasagna?"

He nodded as she walked away, stuck in the moment until he heard her open the oven. He touched his cheek, then wiped his hand over his mouth before quickly following to join her and pour the wine. He'd been back from Hell for almost two months, and he was still getting used to the easy intimacy they shared. Her gentle touches and quick kisses moved him more than he ever thought possible, and he still couldn’t believe his luck.

They had agreed, on his return, that they would take this slow and allow it to develop into whatever it was going to be (although he could have told her right then and there that he wanted forever with her, and that feeling had only grown in the days to follow). A deal was a deal, though, and he was a Devil of his word. As much as he craved her, all of her, he was willing to wait. This was Chloe. This was special. 

"What are you smiling about?"

His attention snapped back to the present, and he met her eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "You," he admitted, his heart stuttering. "Just thinking about you." She gave him that head-tilt smile again and handed him two wine glasses. 

He poured the wine and followed her back to the table. Trixie was already seated, looking only slightly less sad, which simply wouldn’t do. "Well then," he said as he took his seat, "how was the rest of your day, child?"

Trixie sighed and began to tell him about her day. He listened intently, and by the time she'd finished the play-by-play of a clique coup during lunch, she was smiling and back to her chipper and animated self.

As the meal wrapped up, Trixie was complaining about her math homework. "Pre-Algebra is horrible," she moaned. 

"Now, Spawn, it isn't that hard," he argued. "If the Babylonians could manage it, I'm sure you're equal to the task." She eyed him from across the table, and he got the feeling that she’d been hoping for this reaction from him.

"Do you know how to do Algebra? Can you help me?" Her brown eyes were impossibly round as she batted her lashes at him. 

"Of course I know Algebra," he scoffed, playing along. "I'll have you know, though, that I had nothing to do with it. The Babylonians are squarely to blame. They had added the alphabet to their mathematics long before I got involved with them." He took a sip of his wine and nodded. "Same thing with roundabouts."

Chloe snorted back a laugh, "Babylonians invented traffic circles?" 

He grinned widely, catching and holding her gaze. "Don't be silly. There were hardly enough carts and donkeys in Babylon to necessitate traffic rules. No, I mean, I had nothing to do with either, though I get blamed constantly. It's quite unfair."

Trixie giggled at that, and Lucifer internally claimed victory for getting her mind off of her canceled date. "Now, why don't you go get your homework while I help your mum clean up and I'll help you when we're done."

He stood and began to gather the plates with Chloe while Trixie went to retrieve her homework. Chloe was quiet while they worked in the kitchen. She loaded the dishwasher while he packed the leftovers and poured them each another glass of wine. They moved around each other like a well-oiled machine, like they'd been doing this for years, and his chest tightened at the comfortable domesticity. 

She stopped him with a hand on his arm as he walked past her to join Trixie. "Thank you," she said, and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"Whatever for?" he asked, "Though I'll always and gladly accept thanks from you if a kiss accompanies it." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. 

"For Trixie," she explained. "For taking her mind off of Dan and the play. I appreciate it." Her eyes glistened, and he realized that she was close to tears. "It means a lot to me." She swallowed thickly and, without a second thought, he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

He rubbed her back as he held her, trying to find the right words. "Detective," he paused, considering, then continued, softer, "Chloe, you are my world now. Therefore, by extension, so is Beatrice. If there is anything I can do to ease your hurts, for either of you, it will be done. You must know that." 

She sighed into his chest. "I do," she whispered. “It’s taking some getting used to, that’s all.” 

He closed his eyes and lightly kissed the top of her head. “Well, get used to it, Detective, because I’m not going anywhere except to the dining table to assist the Urchin with her homework. I expect you,” he squeezed her a little, and she squeaked in surprise, “to take your wine to the couch, sit back, and relax. Let the Devil take care of these details.” He pulled back, moving his hands to her arms and holding her eyes with his most serious gaze. “I simply won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

**~*~*~**

Chloe curled up on the couch with her wine and a book, as Lucifer had instructed, intending to relax. He was at the table, seated next to Trixie, her math book open in front of them, while he quietly explained to her what steps he’d taken to solve one of her practice problems. She couldn’t help but stare.

He’d changed so much from the man she’d first met - and even from the Devil who’d left only eight months prior. Even the Lucifer who’d appeared at her front door two months ago was a far cry from the one who was sitting here now. She thought back to that night, how she’d opened her door to a man who had been through Hell and back and looked every inch the part. He’d seemed so relieved when she’d embraced him without hesitation as if he’d been afraid that her feelings had changed. 

‘Not a chance,’ she thought. His absence had hit her hard. The first month had been a blur of dealing with the fallout of what the media had dubbed the “Mayan Massacre,” and that had helped to keep her mind off of the fact that he had gone where she couldn’t follow. Once the dust had settled, though, her mind had been free to wander. While she’d tried to keep her spirits up - for Trixie, mostly, but also to prevent the sad looks from her friends and coworkers - they all could see through her.

Midway through month two, Ella had insisted on a Tribe night. Linda and Maze had eagerly jumped on board, so they’d left Trixie and Charlie with Amenadiel and had gone to a new Karaoke bar across town. Several shots in, she’d brought the whole room down with her tear-filled rendition of “Against All Odds,” and the girls had wrapped her up and taken her home. She still couldn’t listen to Phil Collins without getting queasy.

She’d had her first official appointment with Linda the following afternoon.

After that, her focus was on getting through each day, one at a time, without falling apart. Trixie was a treasure and never questioned her after she’d initially told her that Lucifer had to go away. She suspected that Maze had fielded that for her, based on the knowing looks the two shared. Trixie had always been wiser than her years. 

Even Dan had been kind, in his way, keeping the snide remarks to a minimum when she was within earshot. All in all, she’d begun to cope with the loss slightly better around the fifth month. By the middle of the sixth month, she was able to think of him without wanting to scream or cry, and people seemed to stop walking on eggshells around her. Life wasn’t returning to normal, but she’d finally settled into a new normal.

Then he came back.

“You like music, don’t you?” he was asking Trixie. “You can’t have music without mathematics. So it’s nothing to fear. Anything that can make something so lovely can’t be bad, right child?”

She looked over to the table and watched him for a moment. They were both leaning over the book now, head to head. Trixie was carefully writing while Lucifer nodded along. Trixie paused, wrote something more, then looked up at him. He smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around her in a loose hug. “Fantastic job, Beatrice! I told you that you could do it.” Chloe swallowed around the lump in her throat when Trixie lit up. “Now, do the next one the same way.” He tapped the paper and glanced over to Chloe, his smile softening when he met her eye. They stared at each other for a moment before he tore himself away and focused his attention back on Trixie’s homework.

Chloe sucked in a steadying breath and took a sip of her wine. They’d agreed to take things slowly but, when he looked at her like that, she had a hard time remembering why. 

He’d been a mess when he’d returned. Maze had warned her of that possibility one night over drinks. She’d explained how time moves differently in Hell and what was months for them would be years for him, possibly decades or, even, centuries. She’d painted a very vivid picture of what Lucifer was doing, sparing no details, at Chloe’s insistence. If the only thing she could do for him was to be supportive and understanding when - not if - never if - he returned, then she wanted to be prepared. At least that was how she’d presented it to Maze when she’d initially refused to talk.

Then he came back, and she was glad she’d insisted on all of the gory details. He still wouldn’t tell her how much time had passed for him or what he’d been through and, she feared, he probably never would, but he’d been relieved when she’d told him it had only been six months for her and she’d been relieved when he assured her the problem was ‘contained’ and he wouldn’t have to leave again. Still, it had taken a few weeks for him to stop looking over his shoulder and jumping at every little noise. 

Now he was sitting at her dining room table, helping her daughter with her Algebra homework, and her heart felt like it was six sizes too big for her chest. He was lounging back in his chair, one arm slung over the back of Trixie’s chair, while he silently watched her work. Based on his approving smile, Trixie had it all figured out.

“Lucifer, will you take me to the play tomorrow night?” Trixie didn’t look up from her work, and, to his credit, Lucifer's posture didn’t change. Chloe’s eyes widened, and she nearly choked on a sip of wine. She watched as his mouth opened, shut, and opened again, and she was about to step in and save him when he replied.

“It would be an honor to escort you, Beatrice, but are you sure about this? Isn’t this outside the rules?” 

“Nope. There are lots of girls in my class who don’t have a dad, so they’re going with their uncles or granddads. My Grandpa Espinoza lives too far away, and he wouldn’t want to go, anyway. You’re basically my mom’s boyfriend, and that’s close enough to you being my step-dad. I mean, it’s an outdated and patronizing idea, anyway, designed to perpetuate the idea that dads need a manufactured reason to hang out with their daughters, so if I’m going to have to go without my actual dad, I think it would be fun to go with you.” She had been writing as she spoke but now put her pencil down and turned her attention to Lucifer. “Is that okay?”

Chloe realized that her mouth was hanging open when Lucifer looked over his shoulder and winked at her. “I think you need to stop talking with Maze so much. Knife play is one thing; taking down the patriarchy is quite another. What time shall I pick you up?”

Trixie’s smile could have lit the entire city as she gave Lucifer the details. 

**~*~*~**

A few hours later, Lucifer and Chloe had settled on the couch. The television was on, and the sound turned down low. She was sitting sideways, her calves resting on his lap, and making the most obscene noises as he kneaded into the arch of her right foot. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open, the picture of relaxation.

“You have no idea how good that feels,” she said after a particularly salacious groan. 

“I have an idea,” he replied, and he wondered how long he could keep this up before he was going to have to adjust his position. The sounds she was making were playing havoc with his control. “It’s the least I can do after leaving you to fend for yourself all day.” He’d taken the day to settle some of his affairs at Lux, leaving Chloe with strict orders for her to call him if she thought she might need him. Maze had done an admirable job keeping Lux running in his absence, but there were a few little things he wanted to get back into order.

“Well, I’m going to have to return the favor sometime. This feels amazing. I can’t remember the last time...” she broke off into a moan and arched her back. “That’s the spot,” she whispered, and he concentrated more pressure into her arch. 

They continued in silence for several more minutes, her groaning when he hit a tender spot, and him concentrating on her pleasure. It saddened him that she’d gone so long without this simple act, and he silently swore to himself that he would make sure that was never an issue again. When he finished, she sat up, drawing her feet across his lap, twisting around, and pulling his head down to her lap in the process.

He looked up at her while she smiled down at him, and she began to run her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping her fingernails across his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed under her touch.

“You know,” she said, “You didn’t have to agree to take Trix tomorrow.”

His eyes popped open, and he frowned up at her. “But, I want to,” he argued. She moved her hands to his forehead, and she lightly smoothed away the frown lines there. “I wouldn’t have agreed to go if I didn’t want to.”

She smiled at him then, that same smile that he’d yet to decipher. “I’m just saying that you don’t have to feel obligated to go if you don’t want to.”

She was trying to give him an out, and he didn’t fully understand why. Yes, in the past, he likely wouldn’t have offered. And, to be fair, he still didn’t necessarily feel comfortable around small children. But, she had to understand, Beatrice was no longer that sticky-fingered little urchin that had thrown herself around his legs. She’d grown into a smart, devious, and respectable young lady and had firmly wormed her way into his heart, much like her mother had. Being away from both of them for so unbearably long had wrecked him, and he wanted nothing more, now that he was back than to make them both happy. 

But how could he make Chloe understand that when he hesitated to burden her with what he’d been through? It was enough that she’d been unhappy while they were apart, and he didn’t want to add to it. He’d spoken with Linda, at great length, about all of this, and she had advised him to talk to Chloe, but he didn't want to see the pain and fear in her eyes, not on his account. Not again.

“Darling,” he finally said, “I said I want to take her. I do. I wouldn’t have said so, otherwise. She was sad, she asked me, and I said yes. Now she’s happy. It’s not that difficult to understand.”

Her fingers stilled, and he noticed the tears welling in her eyes. Startled, he sat up and reached for her, drawing her closer. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked. He thought she’d be delighted that her spawn was happy, but it seemed that his offer had the opposite effect.

She lay her head against his chest. “No. Not at all. I just . . . “ She took a deep breath and pulled back from his embrace, looking him in the eyes. “I’m just so incredibly happy that you’re back, that you’re home, that you’re here with me, and then you go and do something like help Trix with her homework and offer to take her on a school outing and I . . . I don’t know how much more of this I can take before I spontaneously combust.”

He didn’t know what to say. Was that a good thing? She didn’t look distressed - quite the opposite. She seemed to take pity on him at almost the same moment that he realized that his mouth was agape, and he hadn’t blinked. 

“Lucifer,” she swiftly threw a leg over his lap and straddled his thighs. Leaning close, with her hands on his face, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Stop overthinking,” she whispered. She kissed him on his other cheek, and he sighed and settled his hands on her hips. “You came back different - that’s not a bad thing - just an observation - and I’m trying to understand. I wasn’t expecting this side of you.” She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to hers this time. “Help me understand,” she whispered against his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, opening his mouth to her, allowing her tongue to tangle with his. His heart was thudding in his chest as he ran a hand up her back to hold her close. He knew she could feel what she was doing to him, straddling his lap as she was, and he didn’t care - ‘taking things slow’ be damned. Then she pressed even closer, grinding herself against him, and he was sure that his heart had finally stopped. 

He groaned when she pulled back to take in a shaky breath and huff out a laugh. She was still only inches from his face, and he reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Her lips were kiss-swollen, and her eyes hooded. He imagined he looked about the same. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, well, same to you,” she replied. “I’m still waiting for the alarm to go off and this dream to end, you know.” She leaned forward, touching her forehead to his. “Ever since you’ve come home, I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Gently and slowly, he lifted her and moved her off of his lap. “You have my word that this is not a dream and that nothing bad is going to happen,” he assured her. 

She countered with a snort, “As if my ‘dream-Lucifer’ wouldn’t say that.” 

He nodded in concession. “Still, I can try to address your concerns, if you’d like.” He hesitated, working out how he could reassure her without bringing up some of the more unsavory elements of his time away. “I’ve talked with the Doctor quite extensively about what happened to me while I was away and, while I’d much rather not trouble you with some of the more . . . unpleasant occurrences, I think sharing some of this with you will help to reassure you that I’m still the same old Devil.”

He’d been looking straight ahead while he spoke, staring at a spot on the wall. When she didn’t respond, he turned to her, and she smiled, nodded slightly, encouraging, and said, “Okay. Whatever you think is best. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, though. I understand.”

He took one of her hands in his and smiled. “It’s not me I’m worried about, darling. And it’s not that I’m ashamed of what I am or what I had to do - I know that you understand all of that and, much to my complete and utter surprise, you accept it, too. I guess . . . “ he glanced at her and she nodded, again, for him to continue. “I guess I want to protect you from the worst of it. I know you're strong and capable of dealing with so much, but I don't wish for you to carry that burden.” He paused and looked back to their entwined hands. “I was there for a very, very long time, and the only thing that kept me sane was my desire to find a way to return to you.”

She pulled her hand from his, and he looked up in time to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. Then she looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and he watched in silence as she blinked and swallowed before sucking in a deep breath, lowering her gaze back to his, then exhaling, "How long?"

He was afraid of this and knew the answer would upset her. "Chloe . . ." 

"How. Long." She ground the words out, leaving him no room to protest. 

With a steady hand, Lucifer reached out and caressed her cheek. "It's difficult to measure but anywhere from three to five centuries, give or take, maybe longer."

Her lips formed a thin line, and she swallowed hard before she spoke. "Centuries, as in . . . one-hundred years." She blinked and shook her head. "Almost half a millennium."

He nodded. "Give or take. There's not a standard to measure against, and time is such a human concept, anyway - " His mouth snapped shut when Chloe raised her hand. 

"Maze explained all that to me. I get it. I was hoping she was exaggerating but . . ." Chloe sighed, nodded, and reached for his hand, again, holding it tightly. "Okay, so, a very, very, very . . . long time."

"Yes." When she nodded again, he continued. "Right, so I don't want to burden you with what I had to do during that time but, when I had a moment or two to myself, time to think, I thought of you and, well, of Beatrice, too, if you must know because that made the most unbearable things slightly more bearable. I owned my purpose this time, or, at least, that’s how the good doctor described it.”

Chloe frowned at that and shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Looking down at their intertwined hands, he lightly rubbed his thumb along her soft skin. “For eons, I was there because I was forced to be there. I ruled because I was forced to rule. It was my punishment to dole out punishment and maintain order. This time, however, I was there because I chose to be there. I ruled because that was the best way to protect those I love most. It felt like my reward to dole out punishment and restore order because I knew that, in the end, if there should ever be an end, I could return here, to you.”

When he looked up again, she was staring at him, and he would have given anything to be able to read her mind. Instead, he released her hand and reached up to touch her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. “Chloe, what I’m trying, rather poorly, to say is that I’m back, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m through with waiting. I’m through with second-guessing. If I haven’t made it abundantly clear, I love you, and I will do everything within my substantial powers to ensure you are safe and happy.”

He let out a breath, proud of himself for being so open and relieved to have all of his cards on the table, finally. Though it wasn’t his intention to say so much, so quickly, and he hoped that he hadn’t scared her off with his declaration. He was starting to doubt himself when Chloe launched herself toward him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. It took him a moment for this to register but, when it did, he returned her embrace. “Are you okay?” he whispered. “I haven’t upset you, have I?”

She snuffled a laugh into his neck, and he realized she was crying. “Are you insane?” she replied, her voice muffled. “Of course I’m not upset, you big idiot.” He chuckled at that and breathed a sigh of relief. Chloe shifted then, pulling back to look into his eyes while still holding him close. “Where was this guy a year ago?”

Lucifer frowned then huffed out a laugh when he caught on with what she meant. How much heartache could have been avoided if he’d just been honest with her - and himself - so much earlier? “I was a fool and had a lot to learn,” he admitted. “I wish that it wasn’t so but . . .”

She interrupted him with a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t matter. We’re here now. And I’m all in, too. No matter where this goes or how it ends, I want this, right now, with you.”

The air was sucked from his lungs as it registered what she was saying. Despite everything or, perhaps, because of everything, she loved him, and he hadn’t felt so light, so complete, since he’d created the stars.

**~*~*~**

Chloe was putting the finishing touches on Trixie’s makeup when they heard the light knock on the front door. Trixie's eyes lit up, and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s him, go get it,” she said as she shooed her daughter out of the bathroom. Trixie had been practically vibrating with excitement since Chloe had picked her up from school, and there was no containing her now. 

The front door was already open as Chloe rounded the corner, and she almost missed Lucifer’s exaggerated gasp and his sincere, “You look stunning, Beatrice!” as he presented her with a wrist corsage in the same pale peach as Trixie’s dress. Even his pocket square matched, though Chloe wasn’t surprised by that in the least.

Trixie twirled in a circle, at Lucifer’s direction, and giggled as he slid the corsage onto her wrist with a flourish. When Chloe was close enough, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, “When the time comes, and it will be soon I’m afraid, let me know which young men need to have a healthy fear of the Devil instilled in them.” Chloe smacked him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes, even though she’d been thinking the very same thing while Trixie was begging her to let her wear a little makeup.

“Are we ready, my dear?” he asked Trixie as he offered her his arm. She dropped into a perfect curtsey, to Chloe’s surprise and Lucifer’s delight, and lightly hooked her hand into the crook of his arm.

Chloe shook her head and sighed. Her daughter was growing up way too fast. “You’d better get going,” she agreed, shaking off the melancholy thought. 

Lucifer nodded, and the two stepped out into the evening, Chloe closing the door behind them. When Chloe heard Trixie’s excited, “NO WAY!” echoing back into the house, she reopened the door, looked past them to the driveway, and groaned. Of course, he’d hired a limousine. Lucifer was quickly ruining Trixie for any other boy, ever. Then again, she thought as she stepped back inside and closed the door, that was probably his exact intention.

She felt a little guilty at the sense of relief she’d felt when she saw him standing in her doorway. The previous evening had been emotional, but it was due. They’d both been tap-dancing around the heavier stuff since his return, so it was no surprise that when the conversation finally happened, it would be draining. She was still convinced that Lucifer hadn’t intended to reveal so much so quickly, but he also hadn’t back-peddled and seemed genuinely happy when he’d bid her goodnight soon after with the promise to continue the conversation when they both didn’t have a busy day ahead of them. Yet, there had still been that nagging voice in the back of her head, reminding her that this was his cue to cut and run.

Despite that, she’d fallen asleep quickly and had slept better than she’d slept in a very long time. When she woke up to a text from him saying that he had a few things to take care of before the evening and was counting the minutes until he could see her again (followed by a winky-kiss-face emoji and his sadly-not-trademarked Devil emoji) she’d only smiled and replied with a thumbs up and the heart emoji.

Thankfully, it had been a relatively quiet day at the precinct, and she’d tackled the mountain of paperwork she’d let pile up over the previous week. Dan had come and gone with no time to say much to her except to ask how Trixie was doing. She’d kept that talk to a minimum, not knowing how he’d take it if he knew Trixie had asked Lucifer to the play in his place. He was still a bit standoffish when it came to Lucifer, and she hadn’t wanted to poke that particular bear.

Now, finally, it was Friday night, she had no active cases, the nagging voice had shut up, and she had an evening all to herself. 

About an hour later, as she was considering opening up a bottle of wine, her phone pinged with a message from Lucifer. Her first thought was ‘intermission’ but when she read the text, her brow furrowed in confusion. The bottle of wine was forgotten as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Battling traffic on Hollywood Boulevard was not how Chloe had planned on spending her evening, and Lucifer’s “Can you pick me up?” followed by his “I’ll meet you out front” text had her rattled and her imagination in overdrive. When she finally arrived and pulled up to the front of the theater, she was surprised to see Dan stepping out of a familiar-looking Audi directly in front of her. When the car whipped back out into traffic with no signal or regard for safety, her suspicions of who was driving were confirmed.

She pulled up closer and stopped the car, feeling only slightly guilty when she stepped out and flashed her badge at the valet before he could tell her she couldn’t park there. She paused and watched as Dan walked up to Lucifer, who was standing just inside the theater’s doors. Dan said something to Lucifer, who threw his head back and laughed, then they shook hands, and Lucifer stepped aside as Dan took Trixie’s hand and followed her into the theater.

Lucifer stepped outside and reached into his coat, pulling out his cigarette case, before looking up to find her staring at him. He smiled, tucked the case away, and walked quickly to her side. “Detective, you made excellent time.”

Chloe was confused. “How . . .” she started, then looked from the theater to Lucifer and back again. “Did you do this?”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and shrugged. “I may have called in a favor or two.” When he turned back to her, the grin on his face said everything.

She grasped his coat and pulled him closer, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “If we weren’t in public, I’d be kissing you senseless right now.”

His warm breath tickled her ear as he smoothly replied, “Then, by all means, let’s take our leave. Daniel has everything managed.”

She took him by the hand and started to lead him toward her car. They walked, hand-in-hand, and stopped when they reached the passenger door. She turned to him, leaning back against the door, and he caged her in his arms, leaning into her and grinning lasciviously. “I guess,” she said, “since you planned all of this, that you need a ride home?” She couldn’t take her eyes off of his lips, close as they were, and she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to lean in and kiss that ridiculous grin right off of his face.

“Yes,” he agreed, voice low and gravely, and deadly serious, “I’m afraid I am caught without a ride as I’ve left the limo with my date and her new escort. Would you be so kind? I’d hate to impose.”

“Oh,” she breathed as she leaned closer, her lips now brushing against his as she spoke, “It’s no imposition, at all.”

She felt the rumble of his groan in his chest as he closed the slight distance between them, his lips brushing over hers and his body pressing her against the car. She slid her hands under his jacket, running them up his chest to his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and crushing his lips to hers. She felt his tongue against her lips, and she opened herself to him, allowing him entry, which he took gladly, ravishing her mouth as she pressed the rest of her body as close to his as she could. 

He whimpered, and that seemed to break the spell. Suddenly Chloe could hear the sounds of the people and traffic. Regretfully, she slid her hands back to his chest and gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Her head was spinning, and she was breathing heavily. It took yet another moment for her to come to her senses.

Lucifer hadn’t backed away and was resting his forehead against hers, his breathing nearly as labored as hers. “We should go,” she whispered. “The play will be over in a couple of hours . . .” She wasn’t sure where she was going with that, but she hoped the implication was clear. They didn’t have nearly enough time to do everything she wanted to do, and time was wasting.

“Daniel will be keeping Beatrice this evening,” he interrupted. “Stay with me. Please.”

**~*~*~**

Lucifer’s day had started with an idea. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that, while Beatrice was happy with their agreement, what she desired, more than anything, was her father. He wondered if he might be able to make that happen for her. So he sent the Detective a quick text message and got busy.

Item number one on his agenda was to talk to Daniel. Things still weren’t all that great between them and, if he could have avoided it, he would have. Unfortunately, he was a crucial part of this plan, so a discussion was in order. He met him at his apartment before he’d left for the precinct, a peace offering of hot coffee in hand.

Lucifer explained how he’d come to know of Daniel’s dilemma, how Beatrice had asked him to go in his place, how he’d agreed, and how he thought he might be able to help them both. Daniel had listened quietly, only slightly bristling when Lucifer mentioned taking his child to the play, but, for the most part, he seemed agreeable.

Daniel gave Lucifer all of the information he had regarding the stakeout he was supposed to be on that evening, which Lucifer then relayed to Maze with the promise of a hefty bonus should she be successful.

Item number two was to find out what the Urchin was wearing so he could acquire a suitable corsage. That was the easiest part of the plan as he only had to wait until Chloe had left to take the Urchin to school. A little light B&E and he’d found her dress hanging up on her closet door. He took a picture so he could get the colors right, then made a quick trip to a florist that owed him a favor. 

Item number three was to be patient, which he was decidedly not very good at, at all. At one point, Maze had called and threatened to disembowel him if he didn’t stop bothering her for updates. Finally, when he was close to giving up, Maze texted him. She’d caught the person who was the subject of Daniel’s stakeout, so it was canceled, and he was no longer needed. Daniel was so relieved to hear that it had all worked out that, when Lucifer called to tell him that Maze would be picking him up so he could use the limo for the ride home, he’d offered to keep Beatrice for the night so Lucifer and Chloe could spend a little time together. He’d only made one snide comment about the limousine.

Everything had fallen into place. Beatrice’s true desire was realized, Daniel was being friendly toward him, and the Detective? Well, she was taking his breath away.

It was turning out to be a perfect day, indeed.

The ride back to the penthouse went by in a blur. Everything, after Chloe had nodded her consent to his request, had taken on a dreamlike quality. Neither spoke for the entirety of the drive and Lucifer made a point to keep his hands in his lap, as much as he longed to run his hand over the knee left exposed by her sundress. He knew if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop, so it was best to keep control for as long as possible.

Chloe, for her part, stared straight ahead, eyes glued to the road. The only outward sign that she had anything on her mind was how she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and he couldn’t think about that either, without visualizing his teeth nibbling on her.

As it was, if he made it back to the penthouse without succumbing to a heart attack, he would consider it a win.

When they finally pulled up in front of Lux, Lucifer was out of the passenger seat before she’d come to a complete stop. He nodded to the valet who jumped into action, rounded the car, and opened the door for an impatient Chloe. When she reached the sidewalk, he grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her through the front door, past the crowd of club-goers waiting for their chance to enter.

The music was thumping, and it assaulted his ears after the silence of the drive. He quickly made his way to the elevator, pressing the call button with entirely too much enthusiasm. The doors opened immediately, and they were no sooner through them than he was jamming the ‘door close’ button.

The silence enfolded them, again, and he stared at the doors as the car began to ascend. He felt a touch on his arm, and he jumped.

“Hey.” She stepped closer, leaning into him. “Are you okay?”

He chuckled and breathed deeply. “I’m fine,” he hedged. Then he shrugged and admitted, “Actually, I’m a bit excited and nervous.”

Chloe squeezed his arm and stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her. “I’m nervous and excited, too,” she admitted. Then, “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

“No!” She startled at his outburst, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He took in a steadying breath and continued, “What I mean is, I’ve never been more ready.” When he opened his eyes, she was smiling up at him, and he forgot why he was nervous in the first place. “Are you? Okay, with this, I mean.”

Her answer was on his lips as she backed him into the opposite wall and kissed him soundly. His hands fell to rest on her waist as she kissed his face and his neck while her hands worked his tie and the top button of his shirt loose, then she was kissing his throat, hot and open-mouthed and entirely too much. The elevator stopped, and the ding of the door opening broke through the haze. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as if it was second nature. Her lips had returned to his, and he was kissing her deeply when he turned them around and slammed his hand against the button to lock the lift against any interruptions.

She smiled against his lips and whispered, “Good thinking.” 

“I have my moments,” he agreed as he turned and carried her straight to the bedroom. When they reached the edge of his bed, he slowly lowered her to stand in front of him. She reached up and resumed unbuttoning his shirt, but he stilled her hands and waited until she looked up at him. “Chloe,” he swallowed around his emotions and cleared his throat. As much as it scared him, he had to give her one more opportunity to change her mind. “Are you certain this is what you want to do? I couldn’t bear it if you regretted this in the morning.” 

He watched her eyes as she paused, seeming to consider, and he thought this is the moment she comes to her senses, and it all ends. She opened her mouth to speak, and he braced himself for her crushing answer.

“I could live forever, and I would never regret this moment, right now, with you.” 

**~*~*~**

Chloe wasn’t sure what Lucifer was expecting, but she was sure it wasn’t that. He’d looked so worried before she started speaking but, by the time the words were out, he was beaming at her, and he seemed to let out a long-held breath. He released her hands, and she slid them up to his chest and over his shoulders, sliding his jacket off. He caught it in one hand and tossed it across the room. She returned to his buttons while he pulled off his tie and tossed it to join the jacket.

Then his hands were on her shoulders, holding her steady while she pulled his shirttails from his slacks, finishing off the buttons with a flourish and spreading his shirt open to expose his chest. She leaned in, kissing his sternum, while he reached around and slowly unzipped her dress. The zipper extended to her waist, and she knew, as soon as it was down, the dress was falling off. He took his time, though, dragging his hand down her back, and she caught his slight gasp when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.

She took a step back from him and shrugged her shoulders, letting the sleeves fall down her arms, exposing first her chest, then her stomach, before allowing it to fall and pool at her feet. She took a step to the left and pushed the dress out of the way, kicking off her sandals in the process. Lucifer’s eyes hadn’t left her chest, and she was trying not to be self-conscious. She waved at him and laughed, “Hey, my eyes are up here.”

He smiled fondly and reached out to caress her shoulder, gaze still heavy on her breasts. “Yes,” he agreed. “But I’ve spent the last few years enjoying your eyes. Let me have this moment.” Then he locked eyes with her and gave her a cheeky grin.

She shook her head at that and moved closer, reaching up to slide his shirt off of his shoulders. She couldn’t be sure, but he looked even more buff and sculpted than she remembered. Then she sobered at the realization that a few centuries of war in Hell likely did that to him. She snapped out of it when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. His skin was so warm against her own, and she melted into him as his fingertips lightly ran up and down her back.

“I’m here now,” he said, and she wondered how he knew what she was thinking. “Don’t dwell on the past,” he whispered. “Focus on the now.” She nodded against him and sighed. He was right. Now was not the time for her to focus on what he'd suffered for her.

Then she was off of her feet and in his arms, and before she could register the change, she was lying on the bed clothed only in her underwear. He stood over her, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe she was there. She reached out and ran her fingers over his leg, hoping to ground him. That seemed to work as he made quick work of his belt and, before she knew it, he was crawling up the bed toward her, wearing nothing but silk boxers.

Her breath caught in her throat when he stopped at her knees, picked up one of her legs, and placed a hot kiss on the inside of her thigh. He closed his eyes and moaned, the vibrations tickling her skin and covering her in goosebumps. His kisses continued up her thigh until he could go no further, then he switched to the other leg and kissed his way up that one, too. Chloe was practically panting, and he hadn’t even properly touched her yet.

He leaned closer and kissed her just below her navel, hot and wet, his breath ghosting over her skin, and she writhed from the pleasure. She heard his chuckle and groaned. “Lucifer,” she whined. There was only so much she could take, and he knew it, damn him. He kissed his way up her torso to the skin between her breasts. Chloe’s hands were now fisted in his hair. She could feel his heat between her legs, and she arched up against him, hoping he’d get the hint.

As far as she was concerned, they’d waited too damn long for this, and there was time for foreplay later.

She arched up again, brushing against his erection, and he groaned then nipped the side of her breast. “Chloe,” he rasped out, “you’re killing me.” She hooked one leg over his hip and pulled him closer, smiling in victory when the groan turned into a full-on moan. Two could play at this game.

Then he lunged forward, and he was kissing her, all pretense gone as he pressed himself against her, hard. She gasped into his mouth, and he chuckled before kissing her again. She felt a hand on her hip and realized that he was running his fingers under the edge of her underwear, slowly working them down. She lifted her hips slightly to help him, and they were off and across the room in a blink. 

“There aren’t words in any language to describe how you feel,” he whispered against her mouth, but she couldn’t reply because his fingers were between her legs now, tracing her up and down, teasing her. “You’re so hot and wet, I can’t wait to bury myself inside of you,” he continued, his fingers finding her and entering her almost reverently. 

She moaned into his mouth and pressed up against his hand, urging him on with thoughts of ‘more’ and ‘deeper.’ Her arms were wrapped around his back, and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades at the sensation. He hissed, and she released her hold on him. “No,” he ground out. “Mark me.” 

Her grip tightened on him again, and she scratched her nails down his back. He shuddered against her and pushed himself up, leaving her disoriented, until she realized that he was taking off his boxers as quickly as he could manage. He paused for a moment when he was fully naked before her, and she took the time to admire him. She briefly wondered how many times he’d modeled for the great artists throughout history and made a mental note to ask him later.

Then he was over her again, kissing her and touching her. She hooked her leg over his hip again, opening herself up to him, and urging him on without any words. He reached between them, and she felt him between her folds, pressing against her. She gasped, and he stopped kissing her, locking eyes with her as he slowly, gently, and deliberately began to push himself into her. 

When she’d first seen him naked she had thought he was well-endowed. And he was, there was no doubt. Now, as he was sheathed fully inside of her, as deep as was possible, with only their shared breath between them, all she could think was that he was perfect. He was holding himself still, and shaking from the effort, so she rolled her hips to urge him on. 

His hips twitched forward, and he hit the spot inside of her that had her seeing stars. She bit his shoulder and rolled her hips again, chasing that feeling. He was panting against her ear when he pulled back and slammed home. “Yes,” she whimpered. “There.” It was a gasp more than words, but he understood and did it again, and again, and again. 

She could feel her orgasm building, coiling inside, and she frantically reached down to grab his ass, forcing him to push into her even deeper. She knew her nails were marking him, but she also knew that he didn’t care. She was grinding against him now as his thrusts sped up, becoming erratic and desperate. She was so close, and she thought he was, too.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded, and he groaned her name, a warning. “I’m close,” she assured him. He braced himself up on his elbows and locked eyes with her. What she saw there pushed her even further, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as she felt her orgasm overtake her, the waves of pleasure crashing over her as he continued to claim her. Then his eyes flashed red, flame licking at his irises, and she gasped as he buried himself in her, cumming hard with her name a whisper on his lips.

She wrapped both legs around him, holding him inside of her, as they both came down from their high. His breathing was labored, and she lightly ran her fingers up and down his back while pressing soothing kisses to his temple. “I love you,” she whispered into his hair, and he seemed to come back to himself at that, lifting his weight off of her and kissing her soundly.

He released her lips and took a deep breath. “Chloe,” he sighed, and she smiled while brushing his hair back off of his forehead. “You’re making a mockery of my stamina,” he remarked, and she had to laugh at his pout. 

“There’s plenty of time for you to redeem yourself,” she assured him and laughed again at his resulting smile. “Though you’re getting absolutely no complaints from me.” 

He kissed her nose and slowly rolled off of her, pulling her immediately to his side. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said into her hair. “Now, how about a quick shower, a bite to eat, and then round two?”

Her eyebrows shot up at that. “Round two?” she asked as he rolled away from her, climbed off the bed, and walked toward the bathroom. The red marks from her nails stood out starkly all down his back, and she flinched.

She heard the shower start and stretched, resigning herself to a long night, though she wasn’t complaining. Over the sound of the water, she heard him call out to her. “Rounds three, four, and five, too, if you can keep up. I have to make up for a few centuries of lost time.”

**~End~**

  
  
  



End file.
